Untitled for now
by Skittles6
Summary: LL RR (OC) I dunno wht 2 say reallie read if you are open to diff types of ff.
1. Default Chapter

My continuation of 4x05 'The Fundamental Things Apply'  
  
This is my own fic that I thought of at 8am. I think its a good start, but I'm not sure where its going yet. I am a JavaJunkie. I love all things Luke and Lorelai. I'm not sure if I'm gonna have Rory in it yet. I mean, obviously, I will b/c shes her daughter but I dont know about the love intrest. But if I do it will be an original character. And she wont stay the same as she is now. Okie, well that's my authors note and now on with the story.  
  
Lorelai's POV-  
  
'He looks so cute, just sleeping there on the couch. But I can't believe he fell asleep during 'Hard Bodies'.' I thought to myself as I went to go get a blanket from the hall closet. There was only a pink one so I grabbed it.   
  
"Mom?" I heard Rory call.  
  
"Shh, Luke's asleep." I told her.   
  
"Oh, sorry." she said. "He fell asleep during 'Casablanka'?"   
  
"No. We finished 'Casablanka'. He fell asleep during 'Hard Bodies'."  
  
"How can you fall asleep during a classic like 'Hard Bodies'?"   
  
"The world may never know." I said and covered Luke up with the pink blanket. And smiled at his sleeping figure. We went into the kitchen and sat down.   
  
"You wore that on your date?" she was wearing jeans and a Ninja Turtles shirt with a black hoodie over it.  
  
"No, I went back to the dorm to change and pack and then come home." she explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. So tell mama about the rest of your date. I know about the akward and the urine related topics so, skip to the end."  
  
"Well, the end was so great. Trevor was a dud. He was so boring. I actully wanted to be lectured by Taylor more than sit there."   
  
"Aww, that's sad. I'm sorry hun. But how is that great?" I was truly confuzed.  
  
"You didnt let me finish. So, on the way back to my dorm, I ran into this guy." She smiled so I smiled. "There were books everywhere."   
  
I frowned. "You really ran into him?"   
  
"Yeah, but I'm okay and he's okay and somehow we got the topic of home and I told him all about Stars Hollow so he wanted me to show him around the town." she beamed. She was so happy.  
  
"That's amazing. What's he like?"   
  
"He's a little taller than me with brown hair and brown eyes. He's not preppy but, just by his apperance, he's not someone you could picture me dating. But he's so smart."   
  
"Hence the going to Yale part."   
  
"Yes, exactly. But that's all I'm saying. You'll meet him tomarrow."   
  
"Okay. What time's he gonna get here?"   
  
"He suggested 9."   
  
"In the morning?" I asked, digusted.  
  
"Yes, but I proceeded to tell him that we are so not morning people so he said 12."   
  
"Thank God. Well, I'm gonna go to bed. Watching movies with Luke takes alot outa ya." I said and left to leave.  
  
"No no no! I wanna hear about your date."   
  
"It wasn't a date." I told her.  
  
"It was kinda like a date. So tell please." Rory insisted.  
  
"Well, we watched 'Casablanka' and some of 'Hard Bodies' and you called and mom called and that was it." I said.  
  
"Come on Mom. Details. What happened? What was Luke like?"   
  
"I dont know. He was Luke. He brought food. Like tons of food, from the diner. And, of course, I ordered Chinese food. So he yelled at me for getting food when he was bringing food. But I told him the Chinese was-"  
  
"For left overs. Duh, Luke." Rory finished for me.   
  
"Yes, exactly. And then you called and we got on the topic of dating. He said that he knows instantly whether or not he's comfortable with someone."   
  
"He looked pretty comfortable when I came in." Rory said.  
  
"Yeah, he does." she looked at me pointedly. "What is that look for?"   
  
"Nothing. Hey mom, serious question before I let you go to bed."   
  
"Sure, ask away."   
  
"Could you see yourself dating Luke?"   
  
I was silent for about a minute before I answered. "Lover boy's coming tomarrow, dont you think you should get some sleep?"   
  
"He's coming at 12. Mom, answer the question." she was very serious.  
  
"I dont have an answer for that Rory. I've never actully thought about it."  
  
"Dont you think you should?"   
  
"Why, Ror? It's Luke."   
  
"Yeah, it is. The same Luke who dropped whatever he was doing to come help you. The same Luke that is sleeping on our couch. He loves you mom." she sighed. "Now go to your room and think about what I just said, young lady." she smiled.   
  
"I sure will, Mom." I kissed her forehead and went upstairs to my room. I changed into my pajamas and tried, failingly to fall asleep. All I could think about is what Rory had said. Luke was there whenever I had needed help, even when I was too stuborn to admit it. I finally fell into a fitful sleep.   
  
The next morning, 6am.   
  
  
  
I woke up to stomping and clumping downstairs. So, I went down there to see what was going on.   
  
"Luke? What are you doing?" I whispered loudly from the stairs.  
  
"Where the hell did you put my shoes Lorelai?" he yelled.  
  
"Shut-up. Rory's still asleep." I came the rest of the way down.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know she was home. Sorry."   
  
"It's okay. You fell asleep and I didnt wanna wake you just to say 'hey Rory's home'." I walked over to the door and picked up his shoes. "Here ya go."   
  
"Thanks." he put them on.   
  
"What's the rush, Zippie?"  
  
"I didnt wanna stay here." I must have looked hurt because he added, " ...still. You were asleep still."   
  
"No, no. It's okay. Leave. It's alright." I got up to make some coffee because I wasnt gonna go back to sleep.   
  
"Lorelai."   
  
"What? You dont wanna be here, fine. Go back home. It's fine I dont care." I dont know where this was coming from. He put his hand on my wrist and turned me around to look at him.   
  
"Stop it. You know I love being here. If I didnt why would I be here all the time, fixing the banister? The coffee maker? Why would I come here?"   
  
"I dont know, Luke. Everyone seems to know but us. Why do you always help me? Why do you listen to my incesent psycho babble?"  
  
He didnt say anything. He looked down and back at me a few times. "If you cant figure it out then never mind."   
  
"Why cant you just tell. I'm too impatient for guessing games, Luke you know this about me."   
  
"Yes, I do. I know everything about you. How much coffee you drink on a daily basis. Your work scheduel. Your outfits. I know more about you than any guy you've ever dated. Yet you still continue to date them." he said and added quietly, "but not me."  
  
"Luke-" I started.  
  
"I have to go." he left.  
  
I let out a long sigh. 'This was gonna be a long day.' I went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. I had a hell of a time picking out what I was gonna wear. I was just gonna go see Luke. It didn't matter what I wore. Luke didnt notice my clothes.   
  
'I know everything about you. How much coffee you drink on a daily basis. Your work scheduel. Your outfits.' that part of the argument replayed in my mind. He really did know everything about me. So I grabbed my tight jeans and put on a red, low cut, long-sleeved shirt. I was gonna wow Luke Danes.   
  
"Here goes nothing." I said to myself and walked downstairs. I wrote 'YOU WERE RIGHT' on a hot pink post-it and put it on the inside of Rory's door. She wouldn't miss it there. I walked to Luke's and tried to convince myself of what I was about to do. 'I'm gonna ask him out. Oh my good Lord. I'm really gonna do it.' I thought when I was outside of the diner. It was 8:20, so it was most defiantly open. I took a deep breath and went inside.  
  
"Morning Luke." I called as I walked over to the counter.  
  
"You look good. Hot date so early in the morning?" he said sarcasticly.   
  
"Thank you. I'll have coffee and a cherry danish please." I smiled.   
  
"Coming right up." he said, less cheerfully than usual.  
  
He slammed the cup down infront of me and poured the coffee.  
  
"Hmm, such good service here." I took a sip of the coffee and replaced the cup on the counter.   
  
"You dont like it go some place else."   
  
"But where else has a Luke?" I asked.   
  
He ignored my comment. "Hey Luke?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You know how Rory's like the smartest person I know?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Well, she was right."   
  
"Right about?"  
  
"You wanna go out sometime?"   
  
He didnt answer again. I started to do the 'Jeporday' theme.  
  
"Knock it off."  
  
"I will when you answer me."   
  
"Are you serious?" he asked, skepticlly.  
  
"Of course. I'm always serious."   
  
He smiled at me. And it wasnt just a regular smile. It was a big smile.   
  
"I'll take that as a yes. I'll be by later to pick you up." and as easily as I had come in I had left.  
  
I didnt wanna go home and wake up Rory, so I walked around town for a while and thought about things. I dont know how but my thoughts came to my mother. I pulled out my cell phone and gave her a call.   
  
"Hello?" the maid answered the phone.  
  
"Is Emily there?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, one moment please." she said.  
  
"Hello?" mom said.  
  
"Hi mom."   
  
"Lorelai?" she asked.  
  
"Who else calls you mom?" I walked up the Gazebo stairs and sat down on the top one.  
  
"No one. But it's 8:30 in the morning."   
  
"Did I wake you?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Then why are you complaining?" I asked.  
  
"Because you usually dont call me and certinly not before noon so what's going on?"   
  
"I wanted to tell you something. I'm honoring your wishes by keeping you informed of my life. I asked out Luke."   
  
"The flannel man?"   
  
"Not the best nickname, but sure. Yes, Luke. From Luke's diner."   
  
"When did you ask him out?"   
  
"About 20 minutes ago. I haven't even told Rory yet. She's asleep."   
  
"That's wonderful, Lorelai. Really. You must bring him to dinner sometime."   
  
"Okay, but let's just see how tonught goes?"  
  
"You asked him out for tonight? Lorelai that's not proper timing."  
  
"Mom. We're going out tonight. Just be happy for me."   
  
"I am happy for you. Really, I am."  
  
"Good. Well, I am gonna go wake up Rory. See you later mom."  
  
"Goodbye Lorelai."   
  
I felt much better that I had gotten that outta the way. So, I went home to see if Rory was awake. I walked in the door, and there she was. Sitting on the couch, still in pajamas.  
  
Rory's POV-  
  
I heard clumping and stomping and stuff being thrown, but I figured mom was just having a fit so I paid no attention and went back to sleep. I woke back up at 8am and found a bright pink post it on my door.   
  
'YOU WERE RIGHT'  
  
'Aww, mom is gonna talk to Luke.' I thought. So, I grabbed some coffee and planed myself right on the couch to interigate mom the second she got home. I heard the door open and snapped my head to it.   
  
"Hello darling. Beautiful morning, huh?" she was smiling.  
  
"I agree. So, didja do it?"   
  
"With Luke? Not yet. Dirrty, Rory. How big of a slut do you think I am?"   
  
"Mom. So, when you gonna go out?"   
  
"Tonight probably after your dude leaves." I smiled at her.  
  
I was so happy that mom and Luke were finally gonna get together. It really has taken long enough.  
  
"Do you want me to come with you when you show him around?"  
  
"Nah, that's okay. I can manage. It'll take all of 20 minutes right?"   
  
"Maybe a lillte less than that. Well, I have some Inn stuff I should probably do but before I go, I have to tell you something." she sat down on the couch next to me.  
  
"What did you do?" I asked.  
  
"I called my mother. And told her about me and Luke."   
  
"Luke and I." I corrected her and she rolled her eyes. "And that's great. Good thing you got that out of the way. I didnt wanna hear another fight about how you never include her in anything."   
  
"Yes, my dear child. Even I was starting to get tired of those. I'll let you get ready. Let me know if you need any help. Or clothes."  
  
"Okay. Bye mom." I went into my room and tried to decide what to wear.  
  
I pulled out, literally, half of my closet before I found what I wanted to wear. It was Lane's black 'Ramones' t-shirt and my favorite faded jeans. They were the most comfortable piece of clothing that my mom hadn't stolen.  
  
I laid out all of my clothes and went to take a shower. I washed my hair and face and everything and got out of the shower. Something didnt feel right. I looked down at my hands and realized I wasn't wearing any nail polish. That's why I felt so empty. So I polished them black to match my shirt. But it was too plain so I put some sparkles on it. I got dressed and I looked so cute in my outfit. I had a studded belt that I had to find and I was searching until the doorbell rang.   
  
"Coming!" I yelled and ran to the door. I opened it and saw Ryan. He wore baggy jeans and a black shirt that said 'Hmm, I wonder' on it. He looked so cute.   
  
"Hi." he said and smiled.  
  
"Hey. Um, if you wish to brave it, you can come into my room. I have to find my belt then we can leave."   
  
"Do I need a chair and a whip or will a metcheti be more appropriate?" he asked and smiled again. I was really growing to love that smile.  
  
"Metcheti, definalty." I led him to my room.  
  
"Whoa. You were not joking about the metcheti." he looked around my room.   
  
"It usually looks more neat, but I really didnt know what to wear."   
  
"Well, I approve of the clothing choices." he looked at my shirt. "I love the Ramones."  
  
"Thank you. So do I." I got on the floor and resumed my search for the belt.   
  
"Ah-ha!" I found it under the bed.  
  
"Found it?"  
  
"Yes, I did." I put in on. I grabbed the phone and dialed mom's cell number.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
"Yeah hun."   
  
"Ryan's here and we're gonna leave now."   
  
"Meet me Luke's at 1 okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure."   
  
"And Rory? Is he cute?"   
  
"Adorable. Bye mom." I hung up.   
  
"Okay, we've got an hour to kill and it'll only take half of that to show you the town."   
  
"Sounds like a plan. Let's jet." he took my hand and we left the house.  
  
"So, where are we going to now?" he asked after I had showed him the whole town.  
  
"My mom wants us to meet her at Luke's. Is that okay?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. I would love to meet your mother."   
  
"It's not just mom, it's Luke too. He's very, well you'll see." We went into Luke's and mom was sitting at the counter harassing Luke.  
  
"Mom, leave him alone." I said and took a seat next to mom and Ryan sat down next to me.  
  
"Mom, Luke this is Ryan. I ran into him last night."   
  
"Quite literally, actully. She looks small but she hits hard." he laughed and stopped when he saw Luke giving him the death glare.  
  
"Yes?" he asked Luke.  
  
Luke didnt answer, just set a cup down infront of me, poured some coffee and walked away.  
  
"That's our Luke." mom said. "I'm Lorelai. Rory's mommy." she smiled at him.  
  
"Hello Lorelai."   
  
"You're 2 for 2 this weekend; adorable."   
  
"I'm always right."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Ryan asked  
  
"You dont wanna know. Do you want something?" Luke asked.  
  
"Um, coke?" he asked.  
  
"Comin right up." he walked away.  
  
"Wow. Luke was nice to you." mom said.  
  
"Yes, he's gonna serve you. You're lucky." I added.  
  
"You make him sound really scary."   
  
"We're his press agents. We make him sound nicer than he is."   
  
"Mom stop. He's not that bad." I insisted.  
  
"So whatcha guys gonna do now?"   
  
"Here ya go." Luke put a coke down infront of him and he eyed it, suspiciously.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Did you poision it?" Ryan asked, very seriously.  
  
"Nope. Its drinkable." he said and walked away.  
  
"Luke doesnt lie. Its safe." I told him.  
  
"What do you wanna do?" he asked after taking a small sip of his soda.  
  
"I dunno. Mom?"   
  
"I have to go shopping. You are welcome to join me." mom said.  
  
"I'll pass. We'll find movies or something. Do you have anything planned?" I asked Ryan.  
  
"Not til later. I have a thing at the country club with my parents to go to. But that's at like 5."  
  
"Wow. Country club. Take out the eyebrow ring and your grandparents would love him."   
  
"Actully, I know them. And your grandparents were quite amused by it. They haven't however, seen my tounge ring." he stuck out his tounge for emphasis.  
  
"You know my grandparents? Why didnt you tell me?" I asked.  
  
"I didnt think it was important. I'm sorry. My grandparents have known them for years. Our grandfathers play golf together. I'm sure they've mentioned them to you."   
  
"They probably have but we dont really listen when they drone on. It's good you know them, then you wont be a shock to them."  
  
"Nice tounge ring." I smiled.  
  
"Thank you. And I know it probably isnt your favorite thing to do, but would you like to be my date to the fundrasier event tonight at the country club?" he asked.  
  
"And he looked so normal when he said that, too." mom commented.   
  
"Of course I'll go, but I have nothing decent to wear." I looked at mom.   
  
"Dont look at me. I got nothing either. That's why I need to go shopping."   
  
"Looks like you'll have some company, then. Is it okay if I meet you there?" I asked him.  
  
"Sure. You know where it is?"   
  
"Yup. I can get there."   
  
"Okay, well then I'll see you later, dawl." he kissed me on the cheek and left the diner.   
  
"Aww. You're going to the club. And he called you dawl."   
  
"Yeah. He called me that last night." I smiled.  
  
"So, shopping?"   
  
"Yes, lets. Bye, Luke." I said.  
  
"Bye, hun." mom said.  
  
"See ya." he called from the back.  
  
Hope you like this chapter there will *hopefullie* b many more to come. Depending on your reviews.  
  
-Skittles 


	2. AN sorry

Ummm, sry guys but i cant finish this fic, but its a good plot line so if ne 1else wants to continue it for me just email me.   
  
xxcoffeefreakxx@yahoo.com 


End file.
